


Boyfriends?

by ohlookatthestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Dean POV, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Everyone thinks they're already a couple, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Short, Studying, V CUTE, drunken kisses, goofy smiling at each other, so adorable, so adorale, so cute, supernatual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookatthestars/pseuds/ohlookatthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is laying on Cas' floor, thinking about how their friendship kind of seems like they're a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little drabble I wanted to post. I hope you enjoy it and if you did, hit the kudos button or comment something.

Dean laid on Castiel's bedroom floor with his cheek pressed against the soft carpet, thinking. Next to him sat an open textbook, waiting for Dean to give it attention. As Cas laid on his bed, studying for his chemistry quiz the next day, Dean laid on that fluffy carpet, thinking. He thought about how often he's with Castiel. He thought about how they've been inseparable since they were four years old. He thought about how that lady at the grocery store told them they were a cute couple. But they weren't a couple. Were they? Dean squinted at the empty words on the textbook and wondered about Cas and his relationship with him. It was definitely a unique friendship. They were always at each others house. There wasn't a waking hour that Dean wasn't with Cas, or at least texting him during class. In fact, sometimes there were sleeping hours and they were still together. Lots of people thought they were dating, of course they did. Everyone had seen Dean making out with Cas at parties while drunk. Everyone saw their lingering glances and the way they spoke to each other. Dean knew people thought they were together. 

Dean also knew that those drunken kisses weren't the only kisses they shared. Most nights Dean stayed the night in Cas' bedroom. They slept together in Cas' queen bed and more than often, slept in each others arms. They shared small kisses before going to sleep and a kiss on the forehead when they eventually woke up. It was just something they did. They cuddled watching films together, shared food and held hands in the grocery store. Dean couldn't even remember when it started, it was something they always did. They had never talked about it, Dean realized. And Dean of course cared about Castiel. He never thought to call it love but it was love. Their friendship meant everything to Dean and truth be told, it was probably more than a friendship.

"Hey Cas, am I a good kisser?" Dean blurted out, lifting his head to turn and look up at Cas. Cas looked focused on his textbook while he answered, not looking up at Dean.

"I mean yeah. I never really thought about it but we have fun when we're drunk." At the last sentence, Cas' lips turned up a bit. Dean chuckled breathily. 

"I never really thought about it either but when did we start doing all this?" Dean questioned, not really meaning to say all of it at once. Castiel looked up at him, questionably. Dean continued though, "I mean, all the cuddling and kissing and couple stuff?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Cas asked, voice steady and emotionless. Dean looked Cas in the eyes for a moment, thinking about everything. He swallowed.

"No. It's never made me uncomfortable." Dean answered.

"Well then maybe we are a couple." Castiel told him, like it was the most simple thing in the world. Dean smiled at this, still staring at Cas as he went back to his textbook.

"Does this make you my boyfriend?" Dean asked, liking the idea of Cas being his and also belonging to Cas. It was a very nice feeling. Cas looked up at him again with a fond smile and bright blue eyes.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Cas answers with a goofy grin on his face.

"Good." Dean says with the same smile before he goes back to lying on the floor and boycotting his homework. He laid his face on the fluffy carpet, and thought about his boyfriend.


End file.
